


That come by water and blood

by kamuib



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 前年的最后一篇，忘记放出来了。补上。





	That come by water and blood

松开最后一片胫甲的瞬间，塞西尔着实感到一阵从未有过的轻松，虽然它们并不沉重，可是年轻的圣骑士依然忍不住想要伸展开四肢原地雀跃几下。被各种保护咒语装饰过度的金属甲胄与先前褪下的披风、围巾并排摆放，即使他完全不需要这么做——在这片以战争为日常生活主调的次元大陆，一切和战斗无关的元素被弱化、简化，甚至连盔甲和武器也只是支撑世界的魔力按照战士们记忆里的最强装备具现化而已——当他的双脚踏入流水满溢的浅滩时，那些堆盔甲饰品失去魔法的支撑而变得透明，然后消失了。  
神明在创世的第二天便死去，只来得及把苍穹以下的水和苍穹以上的云分开，世界被简约得只剩下战斗的意志。塞西尔•哈维不得不接受这个事实，但是他相信自己永远也无法适应这个事实。就像这些流淌过自己脚背的水流——  
银发的骑士低头看向浸泡在水面下的双脚，拇指和二指交替翘起，试图拨弄出一点水花。  
就像这些流淌过自己脚背的水流，和常识认知里的“水”无二般，可是它们没有能够被触摸的温度或者情感；即使当下赤脚逆流而行，塞西尔也无法知晓它们究竟应该被称为“温暖”还是“刺骨”，承载的河床究竟是“平坦”还是“崎岖”。溪水只是遵循世界构筑出的物理法则，无机质地流淌着，没有生的喜悦，也没有死的悲恸。  
所以，每一名战士迫切地想要逃离这里。塞西尔如此想着，故意朝向深水的中央走去。被卷起的裤脚和上衣的前襟被彻底打湿也无所谓，青年迈出更大的步伐搅出很大的水声。  
世界当然清楚地知晓每个人内心的恐惧，于是她用另外一种更为隐蔽的方式牢牢地拴住他们的脚踝和手腕，将他们禁锢在这片大陆上，无法轻易地逃离战场——  
和自己涉水弄出的节拍完全不同的水声传入了圣骑士的耳中。他满怀警戒之心，脚步踏稳地回转过身，全副武装的龙骑士赫然站在下游的水域。对方看上去跟塞西尔熟识的同伴几乎一模一样，除了全身上下缺乏真实的色彩依附，就像被封闭一团混沌雾气在里面的水晶雕塑，又像是只会在月色之下显形的幻影。  
塞西尔紧盯着“龙骑士”手持的疾风长枪，现在它的前端被没在水下，巍然不动，流水的折射让他一时难以准确判断幻影可能发动的进攻。不愧是“龙骑士”，哪怕只是那个人的复制体，也拥有同本体无二的战斗技巧。  
骑士不留痕迹地把重心转移到右腿，全身魔力集中到右手掌心，他深知“龙骑士”的进攻非常迅速，一旦对方的枪尖破开流水，只有很短的机会召唤魔盾进行防御。  
如之前所预料的，“龙骑士”率先发起进攻。几乎和水色融为一体的长枪在“龙骑士”奔跑的助推下急速剖开原本流速并不快的溪水。塞西尔熟悉敌人的一招一式——也许应当称为对手原型的那名骑士——于是故意按照几乎和对手一致的步伐向后拉出一段距离，在自认为拿捏得最佳的瞬间在身前构筑出一只强大的魔法盾牌。可是完全出乎他预料的是，嗜血的长枪并没有触及魔法防御工事，仅仅只有一串水花泼溅在盾牌表面。  
魔法的防护不是无限的，更不是万能的，在释放出之后将急剧衰减下去。圣骑士知道自己中了“龙骑士”的佯攻伎俩，消耗掉了宝贵的魔法。在瞬息万变的战场上，后悔这种情绪根本没有时间来得及在战士的心中滋长，塞西尔无法再次为自己张开防护，便以所能最快聚集起的精神力匆忙召唤武器。当他抬起头寻找敌人的那一刻，看见高高跃起的身影遮蔽了天穹中双月的所有辉光。  
哪怕只是影子，也是有力量吞噬光明本身吗？  
刚刚被塞西尔握在手中的骑士长剑被强大的力量击落脱手，在空中闪过数圈炫目的银光之后掉落到远方。在千钧一发之际，圣骑士极其幸运地侧过身，避开了被从天而降的“龙骑士”击杀的命运，但是长枪依然刺中了他的左侧腹部，切出一个犹如被野兽犬牙撕裂般的伤口。剧烈的钝痛感相较于视觉更像是一个休止符之后才被奏响的乐章，以无法抑制之势头喧嚣奔涌，在骑士的体内不断壮大，啃噬着青年的神经和意志力，逼迫他发出痛苦的呻吟。几乎是出于本能和平衡的需要，塞西尔用胳膊牢牢地夹住长枪，试图阻止“龙骑士”的再次进攻。在两人使出全副力量、如同拔河般的抢夺中，银发青年的手指意外地触碰到幻影的手背，即使表面上去跟那名龙骑士的手没有区别，可是那只手完全感触不到活人的体温，就像在身下流淌的溪水一样，没有感情，无法沟通。  
鲜红的血液从长枪上不断滴落，无声无息，被泛起在两人步伐间的层层浪花吞噬殆尽。  
无准备的近身战对的塞西尔来说非常不利，别无他法的圣骑士决定唤醒沉睡在血液中的暗黑之力，如果顺利，黑暗会为他打开一条扭曲空间的通道，拉出一段安全的足以反击的距离。可是对方像是洞察了青年的所有企图，毫无征兆地抛下长枪，近身贴上了正在从圣骑士模样向暗骑士转变的塞西尔。“他”靠得太近，也太过突然，以至于塞西尔认为面前的男人要么会像龙一样一口咬下自己的头颅，亦或者像久违的友人般紧紧地拥抱上来。  
“塞西尔•哈维。”  
幻影准确地念出了银发青年的名字，一瞬间被叫出名字的战士分不清自己究竟是因为惊恐还是其他原因，僵硬得忘记了回避。这是在塞西尔认知里从未发生过的事情，秩序的女神克丝莫斯说过，幻影的战士只是复制出了他们的形体，它们没有感情，没有记忆，甚至不会最基本的言语沟通。但是这个幻影，这个凯因•海温德的幻影，竟然有着和本体战士完全相同的嗓音。  
震惊和犹豫的瞬间，让塞西尔露出了致命的破绽。如同龙强而有力的尾巴，幻影的左臂交叠重上骑士的右臂，恰到好处地禁锢住骑士所有的挣扎动作，让他无法再拿起任何反击之物。就在暗黑的魔法塑造出的头盔包拢起骑士白皙脸庞的瞬间，塞西尔听见了武器被抽离刀鞘的清响——“龙骑士”绕过他的后腰，拔出了暗黑骑士的弯刀——同凯因完全一样的声音和弯刀的锋刃几乎一道贴上塞西尔因为绝望而后仰的脖颈。  
“你为什么要出现在这个世界，塞西尔？”  
对了，相同的不仅仅是声音。塞西尔这才意识到，束缚住自己手脚的东西，也许是自己的恐惧。因为面前的这个幻影实在太像自己不完整的记忆片段中的凯因•海温德，那个憎恨着自己的龙骑士。  
“如果不是因为你，我就不会被困在这个世界里，不断地战斗，不断地死亡，不断地……”  
泛着冰蓝色的枪尖从后向前，穿透了“龙骑士”的盔甲和头骨，不偏不倚地擦着暗黑骑士的侧面飞过，倒刺的边缘摩擦着暗黑头盔上如同恶魔象征的犄角，发出高频的、令人难以忍受的短促尖啸。即便是被这种强劲力道击杀，也并没有出现鲜血横飞或者骨髓四溅的场景，幻影的龙骑士就像是被晨光照射到的河谷迷雾，维系着将要割断塞西尔脖子的姿势，倏地消失不见了。  
穿着淡蓝色宽松便装的金发男人出现在塞西尔的视野中。他紧锁着眉头，一副相当不高兴的样子，左手抬起顺势接住自动返回的长枪，几个大踏步向前，倾斜右肩架住流血不止的塞西尔。男人注意到暗黑盔甲的覆盖魔法渐渐从骑士的身体表面消褪，这一变化让他吃了一惊，于是用有些粗暴的力道摇晃同伴。  
“喂，塞西尔！”  
刘海被汗水沾湿黏附在额上，塞西尔抬起头凝视着来人的面孔，经过了好几个心跳的时间，才放心地把脑袋埋进对方的肩膀。  
“啊，你来了，凯因。”

※

“把手臂抬高，坐直了。”  
盘腿背对着火堆而坐的塞西尔没有办法转过头确认身后的同伴到底在捣鼓些什么，只能乖乖地照做。火光在半封闭的洞窟天顶上描绘出两人被斜拉长的影子，在圣骑士的眼中像小时候玩耍过的影子游戏般摇曳跳跃。  
“需要抬到这么高……”原本想恶作剧一下双手高举，左侧肋下的伤口被撕扯的痛感让话里的玩笑成份变成了咬牙忍耐，身后的同伴似乎叹了口气，“如果你希望自己伤得更重一些，先前我应该让那个幻影把你干掉，我还能省了包扎的功夫。喂，侧向火堆这边，我需要看清楚伤口的情况。”  
银发青年稍微侧转了一个角度，微微抬起手臂。他能感到手指推压的轻柔力度和呼出的气息均匀地涂抹在自己裸露的皮肤上，就像身后带着温度的火焰般温暖。过了一会，他听见龙骑士弄出窸窸窣窣的声响，听上去像是树叶和草梗的摩擦声，就在他好奇地打算询问的时候，凯因抢先一步开口道：“伤口虽然很整齐，但是被撕裂的部分太深。我们没有缝合的工具，你的治愈术也只是能帮人催眠的水平……只能用老方法了。”  
塞西尔当然知道龙骑士口中的“老方法”是什么。当他们还身为巴伦的骑士团团长时，总是需要不停地巡逻边境、征讨异族，战斗之后时不时会需要紧急处理伤口，最基础的办法就是以火灼烧创口、用草木灰阻止伤口进一步恶化。所以，当龙骑士递给圣骑士一小段树枝的时候，即使犹豫了片刻，塞西尔依然低头咬住。舌尖扫过树枝的表皮，熟悉干涩的感觉让圣骑士记忆起曾经的战场片段，他有些不安地摇晃几下身躯，因为不知道同伴何时会动手而紧张不已。  
凯因并没有宣布开始，他的动作很快，塞西尔甚至没有没有意识到火种已经靠近，灼烧的感觉就已经顺着背脊，一路向上攻占夺取了所有的感觉，沉重到几乎让塞西尔整个人弯折下去。骑士一面承受着巨大的痛苦，想要通过声音发泄出来，一面又用尽全力咬下口中的树枝，把所有的嘶吼扼杀在喉舌之间。木质被咬碎后散发出的苦涩充斥在口腔中，过了很长一段时间，塞西尔一度以为自己的舌头已经被麻痹得不会动弹。  
整个过程中，龙骑士一言未发。安慰的话语在他们之间完全是多余的，这种事情两人曾经在彼此身上做过很多次，他只是冷静地按住同伴不断颤抖的肩膀，专心致志地处理伤口。直到把最后一点灰烬小心翼翼地在伤口附近抹平，金发男人才第一次把视线移开，瞥见从圣骑士脸颊滴下的汗珠落在绞紧到近乎苍白的手指关节上，他几乎是下意识地伸出手臂，短暂地覆盖上塞西尔的手背，鼓励性地拍了拍，而后又很快地抽离。  
头巾被拆下来，用牙咬住一端用力撕成两爿，龙骑士挑出其中一段充当临时的绷带把伤口细心地裹缠了起来。“即使有克丝莫斯的力量和你的治愈术，这么深的伤口愈合还是需要一定时间。”说话之间，他扫过同伴的后背，月之民天生的白皙反而让战斗留下的痕迹更加的显眼，隆起的肌肉和深浅不一的伤痕彼此交错，手背擦过冰凉的皮肤表面，如同触摸到被白雪覆盖、结实而沉稳的大地。“接下来的旅行时间里，换成你走前面，我会看顾你的后背方向。”话语没有留下丝毫商讨的余地，龙骑士熟练地打上最后的结，把叠好的外套一起推还给了圣骑士，自己则捡起剩下的半截布条把散开的金发束起来。  
“凯因……”脑袋正套在宽大的衣服里，手臂还在寻找穿出的洞口，让说话者的声音听起来有点模糊，“我们接下来的路线和目的地会有变化吗？”  
“如果你是担心伤势影响前进速度，我已经估计过了，和菲利欧尼尔选的道路比起来，我们有两天的时间去穿过湖底森林的时空裂缝关卡，顺利的话应当比他们更早抵达巴哈姆特城堡。遇到幻影的敌人你也不用担心，我来搞定它们，后半程的旅行你辅助我好了。”  
“嗯，我很抱歉。”  
“战斗中受伤是稀松平常的事情，没什么必要向我道歉的。不过……”  
刚刚把脑袋从衣服领口钻出来，点缀着紫色宝石的黑色弯刀便被横在了塞西尔的鼻尖前。  
“如果不想灵魂离开躯体，就不要让武器离开自己左右。”金发男人的口气中透露出些微的责备，“你忘记这句话了吗？”  
银发的青年摇了摇头，微微垂下视线，“这句话是巴伦王国骑士团的第二条基础教条，陛下在预备骑士的仪式上亲口告诉我们的，我怎么可能忘记。”  
“如果你还想说道歉的话，就为你今天的狂妄大意向陛下道歉吧。”  
接过遗失的武器，郑重地把它平放在膝盖上轻轻地抚过，塞西尔注视着同伴的轮廓分明的侧脸，眨了眨眼，“谢谢你，凯因。”  
用一声冷哼代表自己全部想法的龙骑士把手中把玩的某个小东西抛了过去，落入银发青年的手心时发出好听的叮铃声响。“那个小玩意原本是装饰在弯刀上的吧？”  
“是的，刀柄在战斗中受损也是没办法的事情，至少暂时没办法把它挂回原位了。”  
食指和拇指拎起银色的铃铛，蓝紫和纯白间染的流苏随着火焰的热力飘动，却再也无法摇出半个音节。银发的青年托着腮帮子思考了很短的时间，起身走向倚靠在同伴身后的淡蓝色长枪，只是一个转身的空隙，铃铛就已经被悬挂在龙骑士的武器上，和冷色调的花纹符咒搭配起来，倒也没有不协调或者过于阴柔的感觉。  
“既然是被你砸下来的，暂时就寄放在你那里了。”  
面对同伴投来的微笑，凯因知道自己即使真心想反对也无效，便干脆转过视线，“随便你。”紧接着又想了想，补充道，“再弄丢我可不负责。”  
这个话题也就到此为止，龙骑士起身走出洞穴捡拾干柴，塞西尔却没有挪动脚步的打算，只是凝视着那只比自己高出许多的圣龙枪似乎陷入了思考。他想得有些入神，不由自主地曲起食指抵靠在嘴边习惯性地敲击着上唇齿，仿佛这种节奏感能帮助他理清纷扰的头绪。等到银发青年从走神中恢复的时候，凯因已经抱着树枝歪过脑袋注视他好一阵了。  
“伤口很痛？还是说有什么困扰你的事情？”  
“我，那个，我……”银发青年的语调里透出明显的动摇和犹豫，“凯因，能不能暂时改变明天的行军路线？”  
“怎么了？距离湖底传送裂缝只有不到半天的路程，你打算改道哪里？”  
“我想返回克丝莫斯的圣域。有一些疑惑的东西……我希望能向女神寻求一个准确的答案。”  
“秩序女神从不会向任何人提供答案。她是引导者和守护者，答案永远都需要我们自己找寻。你可以用心呼唤她，她的魔力充满在这个世界的每一个角落，如果足够强烈，她也许会在你面前现身……”  
“不！”  
圣骑士的反对异常坚决，倒是引起了龙骑士的警惕和侧目。他把干柴放下，顺手往火堆里添加了几根，然后倚靠到塞西尔对面的石壁，环抱起胳膊拢在胸前。“究竟什么样的疑惑，会让你不是第一时间向身边的同伴询问，而是想要折返回圣域？”  
察觉了同伴口气中的不悦情绪，塞西尔不得不全盘托出：“是关于先前的那场战斗，那个傀儡的龙骑士，他在战斗中突然开口对我讲话，试图跟我交流。”  
凯因•海温德下意识地站直了身躯，映照在侧面的火光阴影也随之一道下滑，收拢在绷紧的嘴角，让他的表情看上去格外严肃。  
“你知道那是不可能的。”龙骑士压低了声音，“傀儡是没有感情和记忆的复制体，假如可以打比方的话，它们是一群只懂得战斗的幼兽。所以你是中了魔法？还是中了毒？产生了幻听？”  
“那句话……应该不是我的幻觉。”  
话一出口，塞西尔就后悔了。之所以确定自己并没有产生幻觉，是因为他很清楚那个幻影龙骑士话语中夹杂的真切的恨意，同记忆中凯因•海温德背叛自己时的模样一模一样。凯因必定会因为自己的态度追问傀儡究竟说了什么，而银发青年并不想刻意提起过往，刺伤同伴。  
不知道是否是从塞西尔纠结的表情中揣测到了一二，金发的龙骑士冷漠地揭开了圣骑士迟迟不肯说出口的谜底。“那个家伙……傀儡战士，是不是表现得挺像过去的我？那个一而再再而三地背叛你的凯因•海温德。”瞥了一眼同伴吃惊的表情，龙骑士倒是一脸无所谓，“我们被召唤到这个世界的时候记忆残缺不全，与其一个人暧昧不清地猜测，倒不如直接说出来。过去虽然是过去，也是事实。”  
踌躇了很长一段时间，沉默的蔓藤自两人躯体上发芽，盘绕，交缠，几乎布满了整间石室，塞西尔知道回避无济于事，只好硬着头皮复述幻影说过的话。  
“如果不是因为你，我就不会被困在这个世界里，不断地战斗，不断地死亡，不断地……”  
龙骑士喃喃地重复了一遍，金色发丝之下的眉头锁得更紧了。“所以你就要为这种含糊不清的话擅自改变行军计划、折返圣域？也许那个幻影是有些与众不同，搞不好它根本就是陷阱，混沌方能操纵傀儡的人不计其数。”  
“过去我和幻影交手过无数次，从未对自己的战斗理由产生过动摇。可是这一次不同了，它们真的是没有感情的空壳吗？”  
手掌下意识地护住受伤的腰侧，塞西尔把视线投向篝火。窜起的火舌笔直向上不曾有过分毫的摇摆，如果没有石壁的阻碍，它是不是会变成神明的火柱，直冲上天际、染红层云？  
“我现在很害怕去考虑自己的战斗目的是不是正确，因为我很清楚真正的世界并不是被简单地切成非黑即白两半的圆球。可是在这个世界里，我们经历的战斗只有黑白两种模式。”  
“所以，这些想法才是你想向女神求证的东西？”  
当塞西尔回过头的时候，凯因已经离开了先前的位置，出现在距离他很近的地方。“如果心存怀疑，不如把克丝莫斯忘记吧。”  
“什么？”银发青年瞪大了眼睛。  
“战争，世界，还有你的同伴们……不会因为你的怀疑而停下脚步，女神也不会因为你的疑问而打破她固守的原则。”  
圣骑士能从同伴的眼中看见自己的身影，他一时慌乱地不知道究竟应该去听龙骑士的话语，还是应当去凝视倒影扪心自问。  
“至少你可以去做一件自己确定的事情。”  
手指停下了轻叩的节奏，银发青年当然知道对方话中所指。“巴哈姆特城堡。”  
凯因点了点头，“菲利欧尼尔，巴兹，尤娜……其他人都在日夜兼程赶往约定的地点。”  
思考了片刻，圣骑士因为暂时驱散了心头的疑云而露出一点点放松的表情。“他们一定会在巴哈姆特城堡入口等着我们的……嗯，不对，说不定我们会赶在所有人之前抵达！”接下来出乎龙骑士意料的是，塞西尔抬手触碰了他的脸颊，手指像编辫子一样捋了捋长长的金发，最后青年用自己的额头轻轻地碰了碰了凯因的前额，温热的触感在两名年轻人之间传递。  
“在这个世界，我唯一确定的只有你是我朋友这件事。你会跟我并肩战斗下去，直至最终的胜利降临，对吧，龙骑士凯因•海温德？”  
金发青年没有立刻回答，只是把同伴的头发揉得乱七八糟，惹得塞西尔一边大笑一边不顾伤口奋力反击。

世界当然知道这些战士内心的恐惧，于是她巧妙地隐藏起骇人的真相，用另外一种更为隐蔽的方式牢牢地拴住他们的脚踝和手腕，将他们禁锢在这片大陆上，无法轻易地逃离战场。那些被称作亲情或者友情或者爱情的，沉重的锁链。

※

凯因•海温德睁开了眼睛，眼底没有半点真正入眠的迷离，只有如永不沉睡的巨龙般的警惕。他蹑手蹑脚地挪动到即将熄灭的火堆前，新加入几根树枝把火焰和余烬分开，获得了新食粮的火焰精灵很快恢复之前的活力，重新温暖了龙骑士的眼眸和冰冷的手脚。金发的青年搓揉了几下手指关节，拾起长枪起身，影子被火光拉向洞穴之外，引导着他，呼唤着他，融入了几步之遥的黑暗。  
龙骑士的行走没有带起半点多余的声响，回头确认过圣骑士睡得很熟，他离开了藏身处。  
月亮的身影早已从洞口消失，攀爬到了更为高远的苍穹之顶。龙骑士辨识着自己周遭的风的轨迹，尔后双足发力，身手敏捷地在山岩的突起点之间连续跳跃，最终腾空到一个不可思议的高度，轻盈地落上了面前广大区域的最高点。  
苍白的月色之下，大地平整得一如没有波澜的湖面，奇妙的环形山丘连绵不绝，彼此嵌套，在银色的地面上如同被巨人砍伐后遗留的木桩，而拥有如此巨大根基的植物必定是能衔接起尘世和天空深处的天然巴别巨塔。  
龙骑士不由自主地仰望远方，曾经他用同样的姿势眺望过如静止瀑布般的银河群星，眺望过升起在试炼山悬崖之上的新月，而今的天穹空荡荡得只剩下目光无法穿透的黑暗，以及——  
“双月的出现，意味着月之民的苏醒。”  
低沉得一如大地之鼓被擂响的嗓音突兀地出现在龙骑士头顶，待他闻声寻去的时候，一只黑色的大鸟拍动着两侧的宽大羽翼，翩然落在龙骑士的身边；而当它的双足触及这尘世的地面时，双翼变成了随风左右飘摇的斗篷下摆，银白色的长发披散在肩膀，在双月的照耀下熠熠生辉。凯因见过颜色与之相同的头发，直观上塞西尔•哈维更加柔软，沾染着点点的温度，而眼前的这片银白则更容易联想到永恒的冻土，坚硬而固执。  
黑色的大鸟转过头，漆黑的包围之上是深蓝色的眼瞳。  
“很久不见了，凯因•海温德。”  
“高贝兹。”金发青年念出那个令无数人恐惧的名字，言语之中仿佛蕴含着魔力，转瞬之间大鸟变成了龙骑士所熟知的人类模样，“如果指的是上一次轮回之战你我交手的那次，没有过去多少时间。”  
“对塞西尔而言，却是一段全新的陌生旅程，不是吗？”魁梧的混沌战士伸长了胳膊，像是要把远处的环形山丘握在掌心，“我的弟弟，塞西尔，他还弄不清楚眼前这片荒芜又奇异的地形代表了什么吧？”  
凯因轻轻地摇头，“他没有月球一役的记忆，自然不知道对于月之民来说这里就是故乡的风景。他记得我曾经的背叛，我猜想他还不清楚你是他兄长这件事。”  
“没有完整的记忆，究竟是一件幸事还是不幸，从他现在还能躲在山洞里熟睡来看，他是个幸运的小子。也许应当说，塞西尔的人生轨迹时常会出现奇妙的偏移，不过神明总是恰到好处地眷顾于他。”随后，银发的男人用月之民的语言低声吟诵出凯因无法听懂的话语。  
“我又专心察明智慧，狂妄，和愚昧。乃知这也是捕风。因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦。加增知识的，就加增忧伤。”  
冷哼一声，龙骑士盘起胳膊抱在前胸。“高贝兹，你这是在嫉妒自己的弟弟吗？”  
“如果我真的嫉妒塞西尔的轻松无知，就不会选择在上一轮的战争终末，在你的面前，把他撕成碎片。”  
平淡话语的尾音还未被夜风吹走，龙骑士的长枪比任何人任何事更快地指向高贝兹，锋利的金属枪尖虽然还未触及体表，强烈的杀意已经贯穿了银发男人的喉咙。  
片刻后，高贝兹笑出了声，一开始笑声很轻，很快地他藐视直逼脖颈的长枪威胁放声大笑。  
“你很愤怒，凯因•海温德，即使你现在知道了事实的真相，这场战争的真相，你还是那么愤怒。”而他接下来的话，让龙骑士更加无法适从，“感情是你的致命点，凯因。旅行越是继续下去，塞西尔的记忆越是完整，你越是无法对他下手。你心怀自私的期待，等待塞西尔恢复全部记忆后包容你的罪孽，是的，以他的性格也许现在就已经彻底原谅你了，不是吗？你沉湎于那种被救赎的感动，而最后的最后，你也只会成为计划的阻碍罢了。”  
高大的战士毫不在乎肉眼可见的威胁走向金发的青年。龙骑士不得不一截截地收回长枪，直至最后彻底垂下枪尖，他甚至因为对方的逼近向后倒退了几步。高贝兹终于停下了挑衅地侵略步伐，让凯因有足够的时间卸下攻击的架势。  
月光因为云彩飘过，变得暧昧不清，灰色的细纱从大地的尽头被拉起，笼罩到两人身上。  
“为什么是我？”  
过了半晌，凯因重新用语言的交流代替了行动进攻。他感到深深的挫折，不仅仅是因为他明白高贝兹所说的全是事实。  
“为什么是我？”他重复了一遍自己的问题，“那个时候你可以选择杀掉我，借此告诉塞西尔被掩盖的真相。”  
这一次换作高贝兹没有立即回答，取而代之的是向前走到环形山的边缘。从凯因的角度看过去，男人似乎在凝视深渊之下，又像是在回应深渊的呼唤；不过当他回过身看向凯因的时候，云层后洒下的细碎月光只能勾勒出银发男人的轮廓。  
“你问了一个很愚蠢的问题，龙骑士。答案显而易见。”  
比其身躯壮硕许多的黑色盔甲就像是拥有生命、会流动的黑夜，依附上银发男人的四肢和躯干，缓缓粘滞，最后凝固，只是行走三两步的时间，全身上下完全被包裹在漆黑的金属之下。凯因突然间产生了一种奇怪的想法，高贝兹那非常人的外表与其说是威慑和恐吓，不如说是一种保护，仿佛只要有一毫一寸的肌肤暴露在光明之中，就会泄露心底真正的感情。  
“他无法对你说谎，但是你可以；他无法对你拔剑相向，但是你可以。”  
高贝兹的声音从头盔上唯一的裂缝里传出，盔甲过滤掉了话语中多余的情感成份。  
“我只有耐心说一遍，不会重复第二次。凯因•海温德，你必须在抵达巴哈姆特城堡之前杀死塞西尔•哈维。”

※

塞西尔不太清楚自己为什么会醒过来。安稳的睡眠像是被温暖的海水没过头顶，又像是被固定在琥珀中的微小生命，他本可以一直维系着这种状态沉睡下去，可是水流开始被搅动，晶体表面产生了裂纹。  
他缓滞地眨动眼帘，湛蓝色的眼里残留着浑浊，而后很快紧紧闭上，眉心皱成一团。腹部伤口的疼痛和发炎引起的灼烧感随之一道苏醒过来。圣骑士像猫咪一样蜷缩起身躯，不断地深呼吸试图尽快分散对伤口的注意力。猛地吸入几口冰冷的空气，刺激干涩的喉咙一阵剧烈咳嗽。等意识到自己弄出的动静可能会吵醒同伴的时候，银发青年赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
过了一会，塞西尔挨过一波疼痛撑起上半身，小心谨慎地瞥向凯因。他惊异地发现自己身后空空如也，地面上铺垫的灯芯草有点凌乱表明的确有人曾经躺卧过，摸上去没有半点温度，可是火堆燃烧得很明亮，看得出添加过柴薪，说明那个人离开了不短的时间，并且是有计划地离开这里。  
圣骑士梳理了一下自己的记忆，完全想不起来两人曾经计划过单独行动。点点的疑惑像不完全燃烧的黑烟徘徊在空荡荡的洞穴顶，一时间寻找不到出口，塞西尔不得不思考自己究竟是留在这里等待凯因归来，还是冒险出去寻找同伴。  
黎明未明时分体力和体温流失得很快，塞西尔把自己移动到更加靠近篝火的位置，甚至把周围的灯芯草全部聚拢过来，把自己团在中央，以抵抗寒冷。他忽然意识到这是自己被召唤到这片世界恢复记忆之后，头一次在深夜里醒来身边没有凯因。圣骑士依然清楚记得在白色的贡多拉里初次醒来，惊慌而茫然，身披紫黑色盔甲的龙骑士在辽阔无一物的水面踩踏出一圈圈涟漪，朝自己走来。  
“你好，塞西尔•哈维，我是你的朋友，巴伦的龙骑士凯因•海温德。”  
龙骑士凯因•海温德。  
不自觉地，塞西尔念出了友人的名字。凯因的记忆比塞西尔完整很多，按照其他人的解释因为他比塞西尔更早被召唤到这个世界，战斗得越多取回的记忆就越多。至今银发青年只能回忆起过去在巴伦并肩战斗的片段，可是龙骑士似乎不打算透露给他更多，沉默寡言地陪伴在左右。  
取回完整记忆的那天会是战争终结的那天吗？塞西尔知道自己的想法有些幼稚，可是他不得不去做这种奇妙的推测，因为凯因比他比其他人经历得更多知道得更多，他会不会比自己更早地找到离开这片荒芜世界的方法？会不会留下自己，就像在这样的夜里悄无声息地消失？明明是可以独自扫荡一整个战场的战士，银发青年却在陌生的荒野避风港里发现在潜意识里无法理清同龙骑士说不清道不明的羁绊。  
“幸亏武器连装饰品也有附过追踪咒语。”  
说着这话的时候，塞西尔自己也忍不住笑了，不知道当初是谁想出的偷懒小伎俩，武器匠人们借魔法可以方便地回收损坏遗失的部件，而今他居然也可以用这种伎俩在陌生的荒原上找到同伴。青年站起来拍掉腿上的灯芯草梗，干枯的梗草被弹起的火星点燃成金色，在变成苍白的灰烬前，环绕着篝火跳着最后的金色圆舞曲。  
洞口之外的夜依然浓重得无法被拨开，连塞西尔本人也不知道自己究竟是在离开隐匿点，还是在走向怪兽贝希莫斯的咽喉。

※

“你前来的目的就是为了得到一句答案吗，高贝兹？”  
圣龙长枪朝向地面，微弱的天光凝结在尖端闪烁着银光，仿佛要滴落下来般。  
“会不会采取行动，会以何种方式执行计划，一切都是我的意愿，和你没有半点关系。”把重心些微地转移到另外一条腿上，龙骑士瞥向全副武装、进入战斗姿势的混沌战士，“我不再是受你的魔法操控的仆从了，高贝兹，现在我们到底算不算协作关系还很难定义。”  
高贝兹在面具后发出冷漠的笑声，撞上月球环形山的岩壁，被意外地反射、加强，字句清晰地刺激着凯因的耳鼓膜。“我从未期望过你会给出一个清晰的答复。你心底很清楚我为什么会在这个时候出现。”他高擎起强有力的左手，再用力挥下，像是在做宣告，却不仅仅是向龙骑士，更像是朝向整个世界宣告，“无法终结的永恒战争，在轮回了十二次之后，即将走向终结，这是我们最后的机会。”  
只有这一次，凯因没有抗拒对方使用“我们”这个词，他郑重地点了下头。“关于这场战争，我还是有一些很难理解的地方……”  
漆黑的战士突然做了个暂停的手势，“虽然我很愿意和你做一番探讨，不过这次的见面恐怕必须终止了。黑龙刚刚告诉我，塞西尔正在朝我们的位置急速赶来。”  
“什么，他怎么可能知道我……”  
“凯因！”  
缚在长枪上的铃铛适时地发出数声叮铃，提醒龙骑士它的原本主人已经赶到。就在凯因猛然回头的时候，白色的圣骑士站在两座山梁的垭口之间，先前的呼唤在他看清楚高贝兹身影的瞬间变成了强烈的敌对意识，长剑如一道眩目的闪电已然被握在手中。  
“高贝兹！凯因，坚持住！”  
龙骑士还来不及对这一突发情况作出反应，高贝兹便拉起宽大的斗篷掠起一阵夜风，就像他的到来一样神秘地消失了。  
“永别了，凯因•海温德，我们应当不会有机会再见了。”

※

离开月球环形山高地，熟悉道路的旅行者向着西北方向前进约莫半天的路程，就能眺望见耸立在水岸边的湖底森林入口。这座魔法的传送门扉拥有一个优美的名字，但是它的外观同矗立在大地上的其他时空传送石门毫无区别，古老而呆板，充满了回忆的芬芳，实质上是又一轮巨大的投影幻象。  
虽然塞西尔在前一次战斗里负伤，他和凯因的进军速度并没有因此被拖后，相反的是圣骑士展现出非凡了的毅力以及积极性，几乎让旁人感受不到他是一名伤患。一系列的反常行径落在凯因的眼中聚拢成了无法驱散的黑云疑团。  
从夜晚结束到清晨踏上旅途，塞西尔对于高贝兹突然出现的事情没有过问半句，凯因也很自然地没有做多余的解释。他们谈论着环形山会不会是巨型花朵死亡后的遗迹，谈论着下雨的潮湿天气会长出彩色蘑菇，谈论着海温德夫人最爱的拿手菜，好像那道高大魁梧的阴影从未在他们面前显现，从未成为阻隔彼此的墙垣。银发青年笑得很开心，他不断地提起过往的日子，好像正在努力回忆起往昔的点滴。  
也许是自己太过多疑了？也许塞西尔真的发现了什么，到底要如何处理？被动地等待他发问吗？或者干脆早点下手比较省事？龙骑士不断地在疑虑的木桩之间荡起秋千，摇摆不定。他只能尽量地附和，试图掩盖起自己的真正情绪。  
“凯因，一会就靠你了。”  
被叫到名字的金发青年有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”  
“没人清楚湖底森林里次元通道的情况，光是站在大门前我就能感觉到从门扉里泄露出的魔法能量。谨慎起见，还是让我打头阵吧，圣骑士对魔法多少有一些感应和抵抗能力。”银发青年口头做着说明，却没有留给龙骑士更多的商量余地，提着武器的一侧身躯已经进入了魔法构造的平面大门，在跨出最后一步前，他冲同伴飞快做了个轻松的鬼脸，“后背就交给你了，凯因，我在里面等你。”  
传送的大门犹如一道神秘的漩涡，瞬间吞没了圣骑士，连一丝影子也没留下给龙骑士。依然踌躇的金发青年狠狠地啧了一声，一旦进入时空通道，他的时间流动和塞西尔的时间流动就会出现不吻合，他在门外停留的时间越长，里面发生的状况不可控性将会不断提高。也就是意味着塞西尔的擅自行动逼迫凯因不得不放弃先前过多的考虑，只能即刻动身。  
紧闭起双眼，将战斗和杀戮的意志集中在眉心，当凯因再次睁开眼睛的时候，紫黑盔甲武装之下的龙骑士出现了，呈现出咆哮之姿的飞龙头盔掩去了脸上大半的表情。他再一次攥紧了手中的长枪，头也不回地迈进时空的大门。

跨入时空隧道并不会有什么异样，魔法的干扰减弱了从一个广大空间进入一个人为制造的局促空间时的不适感，唯一需要提防的是永远不知道门后可能会遭遇到什么。比如现在的凯因•海温德第一反应是自己中了某种剥夺视力的魔法，当水汽的潮润感一再亲吻在裸露在外的肌肤时，他才真正解除了紧张的防御姿势。  
湖底森林，就如它的名字般，流水在魔法的作用下永恒地维持在雾气的形态，弥漫在空气中，影影绰绰，任何一个有形的物体都能在雾和光的散射下变成难以计数影子。水雾无法从物理意义上斩断或者撕裂，无限延展开来，仿佛充满了世界的每一个角落，它们轻薄得如同从女子手中垂落的细纱，却有如有千万重，一缕一缕地堆叠在龙骑士的胸口，温柔地推阻着战士前进的步伐，抹去金发青年对方向的所有感知。  
继续盲目地前进根本不知道自己究竟会走到时空通道的什么位置，更谈不上追上塞西尔。龙骑士不得不放缓脚步，把长枪放低平端在腰侧，随时保持着向四周警戒的姿态。在心底权衡再三之后，他还是决定冒风险呼唤同伴。  
“塞西尔！塞西尔•哈维！”  
声音像是被吸进了软绵绵的云朵，又像是落进了无边际的汪洋，没有回音，没有反馈，静谧之中仿佛只剩下龙骑士的呼吸和靴底在石板路面上的叩击。一股莫名的不安在战士的心中溅起一圈圈的涟漪，他突然感到自己发出的声音是如此的喑哑无力，畏惧感伸出冰冷的手指紧紧地扼住他的喉咙，让他无法再发出喊声，也让他忽略了枪头上的铃铛再次轻摇出细小的乐音。  
长剑挑破了浓雾的层层阻挠，毫无声息和预兆地从左至右斜刺过凯因跟前的空气，最后在距离龙骑士的脖颈仅有半分的地方停了下来。龙骑士完全没有办法对如此近的攻击作出半点防御，飞龙之枪刚刚被提起到一半的高度便停住了。  
他没有时间诅咒自己的大意和惊叹敌人的神出鬼没，如果对方想要割断自己的喉咙，几乎已经做到了，可是对方依然隐藏在雾中，迟迟没有动手，于是龙骑士垂下视线瞥了一眼横在自己生命纺线前的利刃。  
锃亮的剑身上有着用精金勾勒出的复杂的火焰花纹，犹如世界之树舒展开的树枝环抱起剑身的主体，从血槽的位置蔓延至剑尖。世界上只有一把剑才配拥有这种神圣的咒语加持，名曰“诸神的黄昏”，据凯因所知，只有一个人拥有资格拔出传说中的利剑。  
龙骑士在头盔下眯起了眼睛，死死地盯着长剑刺来的方向。  
“凯因。”  
熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音拨开会帐的帘幕。当淡去的水雾显露出银发和白皙的脸庞，龙骑士不得不小小地惊叹面前的人有如从神坛走下来般，庄重如圣者。  
“你现在全身上下都是破绽，就凭这样也想继承龙骑士的头衔吗？”  
金发青年冷漠的表情出现了一丝动摇的迹象。站在理查德•海温德墓前听见这句话是十年前？还是二十年前？时间数字的不确定只是迷惑人感情的魔法，而凯因•海温德从比那更早之前就知道塞西尔•哈维是自己一生的挚友。可是站在时空的通道里，长剑横于胸前，圣骑士严肃的表情并不是在向他述说一段回忆。  
“塞西尔，你……”  
银发青年向凯因身侧靠近了半步，剑锋的指向纹丝不动，“我们需要谈一谈。”  
听到同伴的这句话，龙骑士反倒是感到了略微的轻松，至少就他本人而言，塞西尔的反应尚在预料之中。  
“你想在战场上说什么？有默契的同伴在战场上不需要多余的交谈，除非你已经把我视为敌对一方。”飞龙枪的枪身碰了碰剑刃，力道很轻微，金发的战士似乎没有打算要挡格开长剑，“你很在意高贝兹对我说了什么。”  
“也许是，也许不是。当时我以为他在伏击你，可是在事后再仔细想了想他匆忙离去可能有别的原因。我回忆起你昨夜里没有换上战斗时的盔甲，山洞里的火堆被人悉心照看过……所有的一切在说明一个问题，你跟高贝兹约定了见面。昨天经过的环形山地区，无论你跟谁组队出发，那一带是秩序的战士们离开圣域前往其他方向的必经之路。”  
“我真想为你严密的推断鼓掌了，圣骑士阁下。”龙骑士随着圣骑士的细微动作而移动视线，脸上挂起冷漠的微笑，没错，他深知认真如塞西尔不喜欢自己显露出这种表情，所以他选择了以更为夸张的方式表现出来，激怒对方，挑衅对方，“回到最初的那个问题，高贝兹对凯因•海温德说了什么？让我再猜猜……你的眼神在诉说着，凯因•海温德是否会第三次背叛塞西尔•哈维？”  
“抱歉，让你失望了。”  
出乎金发战士意料的是，诸神的黄昏从他的脖颈前撤下，它以一种极为自然的样子垂下，架在漆黑的飞龙之枪上，形成一支交叉的十字。凯因看了一眼，抬起眼，恰好对上同伴毫无保留、充满信任的眼神。  
“我对你和高贝兹的交情一点兴趣也没有，也许在未来的某一天我会填补上记忆的空白。你是我唯一在意的人，我只想知道你的计划。”  
凯因的呼吸几乎为之一滞。  
“下次假如不想让我知道你的事情，最好跟我保持距离。换作其他人也许很难察觉你的变化，可是在我看来，你所有的细微异常都有迹可寻。”  
辉煌的圣剑在龙枪表面划过，再翻转过角度，牢牢地卡住枪尖向后延伸的反刺，以限制住龙骑士提枪的可能。两人都没有关注自己武器的闲心，在近距离紧紧地盯住彼此。  
“告诉我吧，凯因。”  
圣骑士的语调里掺杂进了更多请求的意味，柔软之物无法撼动龙骑士顽固如石的外表，他保持着缄默，一言不发。而越是沉默，银发青年则越是焦虑。  
凯因•海温德扪心自问，就这样放任自流，让误会和隙罅彻底撕裂他们的感情真的是唯一的结果吗？即使在这个令人绝望的世界里，究竟是不是拥有第二条选择的道路，可以让他们一同行走？  
——你会跟我并肩战斗下去，直至最终的胜利降临，对吧，龙骑士凯因•海温德？  
“你为什么要再一次地选择沉默，吾友？是因为你不信任我，觉得我力量微弱，不足以帮助你，还是说……你的计划本身和我有关？我猜对了吗，凯因？”  
塞西尔的手指抚摸上金发战士的脸颊时，凯因明显地瑟缩了一下，躲开了进一步被触碰的可能。那种神经质般的畏惧，就仿佛他将会败在同伴温暖的手指之下，下一秒即将分崩离析。  
“我以为过去的我们已经经历了足够多的磨练，我们已经懂得独自肩负所有的责任并不是勇敢的行径。”  
塞西尔颓然地垂下手臂，银色的刘海一并滑下，掩去了大半的表情。  
“朋友之间难道不是应当患难与共的么？凯因•海温德应该和我并肩的挚友，而不是成为一名孤独的英雄。”  
金发青年摆动手腕，后退出两步的距离，轻轻地抽出飞龙枪，分开了他和塞西尔之间最后的交缠。  
“所以，这就是你给我的回答吗？”  
圣骑士深吸一口，也向后退出好几步。金色的圣剑在空中迎上笔直抬起的黑色龙枪，精金和精金的连续碰撞，吟唱出悠长又古老的骑士之间决战的序幕曲。  
“塞西尔•哈维，今天我们之间的结局只可能有一种，绝不会是你的天真幼稚所描绘出的那种美好。”  
龙骑士收回长枪、夹在左臂下，向后跃入浓雾的团团包围，快速奔跑起来，拉开同圣骑士之间的危险距离。现在他可以完全抛下对道路感知的依赖了，对于进入战斗状态的战士来说，唯一的方向便是敌人的所在。敌对的双方均选择了雾气作为伪装和屏障，谁能率先发现对方的行踪，准确地预测，精准地攻击，将会成为赢得胜利的关键。  
如果换到其他战场上，也许他们能缠斗千日，未分胜负。而在这里，胜负一击，一击已经足够。  
凯因不由自主地攥紧了漆黑的飞龙长枪，白色的雾气是如此粘稠而浓密，有些时候他甚至无法看见枪尖。龙骑士的目光落在反刺的位置突然停住了，他立刻意识到自己拥有一项意外的优势。  
那只被附加过追踪魔法的铃铛，此刻正缠绕依附在枪身。当它真正的主人接近的时候，铃铛便会被摇响。虽然声响也会暴露凯因的藏身位置，可是主动发现和被动探查之间有着天壤之别。脑内极快地勾画出完整的作战计划，龙骑士忍不住内心一阵翻腾。他不再着急在雾中的行进速度，半猫起腰，重心前倾，以避开来自迎面或者背后的突击；枪尖朝下，一方面是方便自己聆听动静，另一方面也是为了随时能做出上挑突刺。  
究竟置身于这片雾中多久了呢？纯白的细纱仿佛蒙住了龙骑士的双眼，目视几乎成为多余的东西，他就像一名盲人在充满圣洁颜色的世界中摸索，伏低身躯的姿势让他看上去相较于潜行更接近于在神殿前的祈求，祈求昭告着终焉的铃声响起，或者祈求它永远不被摇响。  
凯因•海温德几乎要虔诚地作此祈祷了。可是，它终究还是诚实地发出了一声清脆的响声，就在这一声之后停顿了极为短暂的霎那，尔后它便欢快地连续响个不停，就像一头蓦然间找到出口的小鹿，敏捷而迅速地奔跑在黑色云母铺就的小径上，充满了乐感的美，充满了希望和爱恋。  
在地面正面压制一名圣骑士的突击几乎是不可能的，龙骑士冷静地原地伫立，纹丝不动，全神贯注地分辨地铃声的频率判断对手的位置，直到某个关键的音从他的耳畔一划而过，积蓄已久的双足骤然发力，犹如振翅而起的飞龙，一跃冲天。  
他左手持枪，右手辅助，乘风下落的瞬间，放弃了瞄准的所有可能，将全身的力量贯注入手臂，朝着锁定的迷雾中心猛地刺下，伴随着爆发出一声如同龙啸的咆哮，右手拽住枪尾，将飞龙枪用力向前投刺。眨眼之间，呼啸而起的风以漆黑的长枪为中心，竟然将浓雾左右劈开并且压制了它们的合拢，从中间剥离出了正露出苦笑的圣骑士。  
黑色的龙枪以千钧之力咬碎了白色的腹甲，穿透血肉，连着底下的灵魂和龙骑士之前包扎的绷带一起撕扯出来，暴露在冰冷的空气中，仿佛是为了跟白色肌肤形成对比般，以肉眼可见的速度将半个身躯染成美丽的鲜红。凯因这才注意到塞西尔没有持有任何武器，诸神的黄昏安静地被悬挂在骑士的腰侧，不曾被拔出。  
一瞬间，凯因以为自己的血液被彻底地冻住，再也不会流动了。当他冲上去紧紧抱住倾颓倒下的同伴时，他以为自己会比怀中的塞西尔更早死去。  
“凯……因……”  
银发青年把自己的头靠上龙骑士的肩，像猫咪一样蹭了蹭，似乎找到了一个令他感到舒服的位置。  
“……不允许你后悔，如果我……你计划里的一部分，也是我自愿如此……”  
说话之间，塞西尔试图抚摸头盔上的龙翼，却因为脱力而滑了下去。凯因扶着塞西尔半躺下，然后摘下了龙骑士的头盔，金色的长发散下来，像太阳的光线落在塞西尔的手指间。  
“……无……你想改变什么……扭转给我看……吾友……”  
他用尽全身的力气，再一次抬起左手，沾上血液，温柔地涂抹在凯因•海温德的眉梢，右耳，以及嘴角。这是早已被遗忘在时空尽头的古老巴伦的祝福仪式，祈祷出征的战士能够得胜归来。塞西尔的眼睛几乎要阖上了，在那之前认真地打量了一下同伴的模样，仿佛在欣赏一副壮丽的油画，吟诵一首不老的诗歌。  
“……以巴伦国王的名义…………剥夺你……龙骑士的头衔……”  
金发青年用力握住那只沾满了鲜血的手，他抓握得太用力以至于颤抖地简直停不下来，就像是要把自己的生命注入其中，亦或者折断它，解脱它。银发青年最后一次挣扎着扬起头，像是要亲吻上龙骑士的眼睛，末了也只是轻点在另一侧脸颊。  
“但是我以塞西尔•哈维的身份，原谅你，凯因•海温德。”

※

有光照在眼皮上，温暖得差点让塞西尔再一次睡过去。他有些不情愿地睁开眼睛坐起来。他正在一叶白色的贡多拉里，优雅高昂的船首犹如一只巨大的白鸟回首凝视着自己。疑惑不已的战士习惯性地敲了敲下唇，“这里究竟是……？”  
“这里是秩序女神的圣域，而你是被神龙召唤到这片贫瘠土地上的战士。”  
闻声转过头，圣骑士看见一名同样也穿着盔甲的银发战士，青色的眼瞳如同有天空倒映在其中。  
从小接受到良好教育的塞西尔立刻报上了自己的名字。“我是塞西尔•哈维，请问阁下怎么称呼？”  
“……光之战士。”  
真是好奇怪的名字。塞西尔眨了眨眼睛，光之战士，究竟哪个部分是名哪个部分是姓氏呢？就在发呆思考的空隙，银发的战士向他伸出了手，塞西尔以为是对方要拉自己站起来，却发现对方只是递来一只配着蓝紫色流苏的精致铃铛。  
“是你的东西吧？”  
圣骑士发出惊讶的声音，赶紧伸手摸了摸背后的弯刀。“竟然掉下来了！”塞西尔很是心疼地叹了口气，然后转向光之战士询问道，“非常感谢你捡到它。请问这个世界有铁匠铺或者武器商人吗？我得找一名工匠把这只铃铛重新接驳回去。”  
“……实际上，不是我捡到的，只是有一个人希望把它还给你。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”  
沉默了片刻，银发的战士向圣骑士点点头。  
“请跟我来吧，塞西尔•哈维，我会引导你前往神殿，聆听秩序女神的神谕。然后我将会和你并肩战斗下去，直至最终的胜利降临。”

 

END.


End file.
